


Mother's Day

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a present for my friends who are moms around the world. </p><p>Happy Mother's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

They’d left the quarters earlier that time. The case they were working on seemed to go nowhere, and the team was too tired to spend more time trying to reach an endless pattern. Steve and Danny headed to Steve’s house. It was four years since they’d moved together. It was kinda hard (especially for Steve) to get used to living with each other, but they were slowly adjusting.  
Those particular days, Danny had been acting a little bit strange. There seemed to be something wrong going on through his mind but he hadn’t talked to Steve about the issue. It was a bit stupid, nothing really complicated, but he didn’t know how Steve would take it. 

When they reached Steve’s house, they both got off, and headed straight to the house. Danny went to sit to the couch, and Steve headed to the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge. Then, he went back to where Danny was and sat beside him. Danny had already removed his tie (why keeping the formality?) and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his hairy chest. Steve handed one of the bottles to Danny and opened his own and took a long gulp. He put an arm around Danny and started playing with Danny’s chest hair. He noticed Danny was a bit nervous and tense under his palm. 

-“What’s bugging you so much?”- Steve couldn’t really help asking. Danny had been acting quite strange lately and it’d been getting more awkward every day.

-“Mhhh? Oh, yeah. Sorry”-Danny had been a bit absent these days. It wasn’t really common of him not to tell Steve if there was something wrong, but he couldn’t find the words to speak to him. 

-“Well, you’ve been like this for a couple of weeks now. Tell me”

-“No, it’s OK. It’s just a little issue”

-“You can talk to me. Perhaps I could help you fixing it”-Steve felt a bit hurt Danny didn’t trust him that much so he could tell him what was so important.

-“I doubt it. This isn’t a problem you can’t solve with bullets or grenades”- Danny couldn’t help grinning at the thought of the SEAL going for a bunch of explosives to blow everything up.

-“Not sure I can help, then. Anyway, let’s chat a little bit about it and see what we can do.”- Steve finished with his goofy smile. 

-“OK. OK. Here it is: mother’s day is coming”- Danny finally started the issue.

-“That’s it? Is that the whole problem?”-Steve laughed.

-“Hey, it is a complicated matter”-Danny huffed-“I knew I couldn’t have this conversation with you”

-“OK. I promise not to laugh again”- Steve added, a grin plastered on his face.

-“Why did I think this was a good idea”- Danny aimed to get up from the couch but the only thing he could manage was to fall over Steve’s chest. Steve trapped him with both arms. Defeated, he continued with his issue.

-“I’d been thinking these days. I wanted to make something special for Rachel, but I wasn’t sure how you’d take it”- he admitted.

-“Why would you think I’d take it wrong?”- Steve asked a bit confused.

-“I don’t know”- Danny shrugged.

-“Quite the opposite, Danno”-Steve hugged him some more-“What did you have in mind?”

-“Well, there’s a restaurant where they’re making an event to congratulate moms. I just thought I could buy her tickets for that”

-“OK. Sounds good to me”-Steve finished. 

-“You don’t mind I’m gonna spend money on her?”- Danny’s tone still felt uncertain.

-“Seriously?”

-“Well, you’re a bit weird after all”

-“I think I’ve already told you not to decide for me”- Steve whined.

-“If I didn’t do that once in a while, we wouldn’t be alive and talking here right now, and you know it.”

-“Whatever”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-“Ready?”

-“No”

-“Seriously? It’s just giving her the tickets.”

-“What if she slams the door at me?” 

-“You’ll never know if you don’t get your lovely ass out of this car and talk to her”

-“I guess you’re right. Oh, well. Here it goes. Wish me luck”

-“Everything is gonna be fine. You’ll see”

-“Well, it didn’t turn out that well when she found out about us”

-“That’s a different matter, and you know it”

-“You don’t know her. She almost cut my balls when we talked about my relationship with you”

-“Why would she bother about it if you weren’t together anymore?”

-“Don’t ask me. I never really got to understand her in many things, but I’m not sure changing a woman with a man has helped my sanity, though”

-“What?”

-“Forget it”

-“Why you still here anyway?”

-“Ok. Here I come”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny got out of the car and headed to push the button of the intercom, and then waited for the housekeeper to answer. Meanwhile, Steve stayed on the car to keep watch.

-“Yes?”- came the voice through the electronic device.

-“Yeah, is Rachel here?- Danny felt he was hyperventilating. 

-“Just a minute, Mr. Williams”- the soft voice said.

-“What do you want, Danny”- came the sharp voice of Rachel. She’d felt so hurt Danny had hidden his relationship with Steve.  
Fair enough, it was Danny’s life and she had no business on it, but still…

-“Hi, Rachel”- Danny’s faltering voice came out.

-“Is there anything I can do for you? Please be quick, I don’t have all day.”

-“Oh, yes. I…yeah. OK, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute”

-“OK, you have sixty seconds”

-“Can we do this face to face, please?”

-“Why would I?”

-“I promise I’ll go as soon as we’re done”

-“Fine”

Rachel opened the gate, and Danny started walking towards the house but stopped in the middle of the way. He wasn’t really sure about going the whole way, so he waited for Rachel to reach for him. She came out of the door and started walking towards Danny until she was in front of him.

-“Well”

-“Listen. I know our relationship is not going to be good…”

-“You shouldn’t have taken that much to tell me”

-“It was a complicated issue, Rache. I had a lot of trouble before I could tell you about it”

-“What’s brought you here today?”

-“I want you to have these”- Danny took the tickets out of his pocket-“There’s an event to congratulate moms at this place tonight. I thought I’d give you these for you to go with Gracie, and Stan”- Danny couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous about the guy, not because of Rachel, but because he had the chance to see Grace more time than he could.

-“Why the nice gift? You’d never been the attentive kind of guy”- Rachel stated. She tried to be a bit kinder but the pain was too much for her to deal with, even after so many years.

-“I’m not here to start an argument. I know there’s still resentment between us, but I still consider you’re a great mom and you deserve the best”

-“Oh, well. Thank you so much”- something moved inside her. She could clearly see Danny’s gift was sincere and honest. Her expression softened a bit, and she noticed Danny’s face relaxed, too.

-“Here”- Danny handed her the tickets.

-“Danny, you…”-she was cut out by Danny’s speech after she grabbed the tickets.

-“I just want you to have a good time today Rache. Enjoy yourself. Happy mother’s day”- he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the place.

-“Danny, wait”- but Danny had already left. Rachel took a look at the tickets she had in her hands and smiled. It was one of the nicest presents she’d gotten that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny got into the car and didn’t really tell Steve anything. They both sat there in a silence that lasted forever. Steve decided to finally break it and find out a bit about Danny’s conversation with Rachel.

-“How did that go?”- Steve tried because Danny’s face didn’t look so good.

-“I’m still alive, as you can see”- Danny chuckled. 

-“So I see.”

-“She has the tickets, but I’m not so sure she’ll go”- Danny’s voiced sounded like defeat.

-“I think you already made your part, buddy”- Steve answered with an air of pride. He knew how hard it was for Danny to talk to Rachel, but everything had been all right in the end.

-“Yeah, I guess so”- Danny grinned.

-“Wanna go for a beer? It’s on me.”

-“Yeah, I could do with a couple beers now.”

The end


End file.
